This invention relates to a disk-shaped ceramic capacitor, with liquid cooling means, particularly comprised of cooling elements which are fastened to the electrodes of the capacitor and which are provided with connections for the circulation of the cooling liquid. Such a capacitor is useful for high-frequency industrial generators.
One such capacitor is known from West German Provisional Patent Auslegeschrift 1 137 804. In that patent the respective cooling capsule for each of the two electrodes is formed of parts that are open on one side and which consist of an annular edge portion and a cover and are connected permanently with each other. The cooling liquid flows in a straight line onto the electrodes of the capacitor and the narrow edge of the cooling capsules is provided to take up the mechanical forces. As a result the metal electrodes are heavily stressed at these places.
German Pat. No. 705 022 discloses a liquid-cooled electrical capacitor which consists of a plurality of ceramic plates which are metallized on both sides and held apart by rings.
An arrangement comprised of a plurality of liquid-cooled electrical capacitors placed one above the other, is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,281.